


For a Fuckin' Age

by Ezabungles



Series: Eza's Rickyl Stuff and Thangs [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Daryl is a tsun (bashful) and a filthy mouthed deviant in the same thang pffft, Edit: getting a sequel/continuation lol, Fluff, Inspired by one 'fantasy' in another fic, M/M, No actual sex, PWP, but blow jobs and fingering, oh also there's cuddles at the end!, one-shot smut, pretty much pure unadulterated smut, there's always time for lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezabungles/pseuds/Ezabungles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve wanted to suck you off for a fuckin’ age. You don’t even know how many times I’d jerk myself off in that stupid fucking prison bed and just wish you’d come in and catch me.”</p><p>Edit: This is getting a sequel/becoming part of a series. ^w^ One day.... u.u</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Fuckin' Age

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Claustrophobia and Closets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809434) by [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone). 



> Had a mighty need after I read that sentence (the summary) in another fic, and I just went ahead and wrote some PWP lol. My first PWP. Thinking of making a collection of random PWPs if I get the muse for any more. I could accept prompts maybe? Could ask anyway.. ^.^ anyway, filthy smut. Hope you enjoy~! <3
> 
> Not beta'd, and written in the span of two days. Forgive or point out any errors please! 8D <3

 

Finally, some alone time. Daryl loved his family, much more than he'd loved any who had previously paraded as such before the turn. Still, he often got overwhelmed with too much company for too long. Freshly showered, he took refuge in his cell, closing the curtain over to give him some semblance of privacy.

He was all wound up, pent up even. There was a particular moment out in the yard that he thought was mostly the cause of his affliction. He'd been heading back from checking the snares, a few squirrels in hand, and caught sight of Rick working on the farm.

The ex deputy was hoeing the ground to prepare for some new seeds they'd picked up on the last run. The day had been hot, the sun beating down on them, and Rick had abandoned his shirt. The dirty, sweaty fabric swung from the back pocket of his jeans, and just as Daryl had looked over, he had taken a big swing of the hoe, burying it in the ground with a sharp thud.

Daryl's jaw had practically dropped open, taking in the sight. Rick was covered in sweat, the thick sheen of moisture dripping down his back, running over the rigid lines of muscle. The way his back arched over to bring the hoe back up, perfect hips jutting out just above his belt, and as he swung back, Daryl caught a glimpse of the trail of hair below Rick's bellybutton.

The archer had had to practically lope into the prison, practically throw his 'game' to whomever would catch it on the way, to hide the semi he was immediately sporting. The shower hadn't helped.

So finally taking solace in his weak privacy, he set to it.

Laying back on his cot, eyes on the bottom of the bunk above, he slid his hand down his belly, fingertips trailing down his own, much finer trail of hair leading to his crotch. He groaned softly; he was hard again, dick straining against the denim of his jeans.

Quickly unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning himself, his cock lay rock hard against his stomach. He ran his hands down the side, thumb just brushing through his pubic hair and over his balls, then back up over the shaft.

Bringing strongly into his mind the memory of shirtless Rick, he wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking slowly up and down, and a low moan issued from between his teeth. Back up, and he thumbed the slit, spreading the pearls of pre cum down his shaft.

Twisting his fingers around the tip of his head and rolling down his foreskin, his hips started to rock, bucking up into his fist, and his moans rolled off his lips much deeper and more guttural. Tugging his bottom lip between his teeth, he bit down to try to quiet his noises a little.

He closed his eyes as he stroked himself, imagining that it was the sexy farmer doing it for him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear before kissing down his neck and teasing at his stomach with lips and stubble. Then he thought he could even hear Rick's voice approaching him, asking him about some task or another absent-mindedly while pleasuring him.

He could feel himself getting close, and he gasped as he opened his eyes and he gasped again, because the object of his fantasy was standing at the door of his cell, midway through opening the curtain, and beautiful, clear blue eyes widened as they zeroed in on the cock in his hand. It was even more like his fantasy in the way that Rick was once again only in jeans, but clean ones this time, and a fresh shirt over his shoulder. The damp curls that stuck to the nape of his neck indicated he too, had just come from the showers.

“D-Daryl I-I didn't mean t-to—“ Rick stuttered, moving to leave but not quite averting his eyes.

Even more turned on by the fact that Rick was looking at him, Daryl kept eye contact, the flush on his cheeks half obscured by his hair.

If he was already caught, he was already caught. Besides, he thought he might just about orgasm just from the position of having his cock in his hand and Rick's eyes on it.

“Stay.. if you want..” Daryl muttered, finding a swell of confidence from who knew where.

“I d-don't—” Rick muttered, but he made no further move to leave. He stood dead still in Daryl's cell doorway, gaze locked on the archer's leaking erection.

So Daryl continued his motion, taking one long slow stroke down his shaft, the side of his hand brushing against his balls. He was so damn close to coming, but the fact that Rick wasn't leaving spoke volumes, so when he felt himself on the edge, he squeezed his fingers around the head, stalling his orgasm in favour of possibly sharing one with the other man.

He groaned with the effort, biting down on his lip again so hard he nearly bit right through the soft flesh.

Rick still hadn't moved. Daryl took it as a positive sign.

“C'mere then.” Muttered Daryl. “If yer gonna stay, come 'ere.” His drawl came out more thick with his arousal as he subtly crooked his finger, inviting Rick over.

Rick pushed away from the cell door, pulling the curtain over in a daze, walking with jerky movements. He stopped just at the edge of Daryl's cot, hands hanging limp by his sides.

Daryl swung his legs over the side of the cot, bare feet landing either side of Rick's boots. He placed his hands on Rick's hips in the way that he'd wanted to since the very first time he saw them. God he loved Rick's hips, and the way his pants always hugged them so closely.

Thumbs rubbing little circles in the hollows of those glorious hips, he looked up at Rick through his bangs, taking in the other man's stunned expression.

“This alrigh'?” He asked, wanting some confirmation that it wasn't simply that he took Rick by surprise that the man wasn't declining.

“Yeah..” Rick breathed, finally seeming to come out of his daze, hands curling into fists over and over, like he wanted to grasp something but not quite sure what.

“Good.” Daryl grunted, and he ran his fingers along the lip of Rick's jeans, brushing along the man's waist, and was pleased to see the other's skin shiver.

He licked his lips and drew his gaze back to Rick's stomach, his crotch, and the bulge growing underneath the clean denim. He unbuckled, unzipped, and opened Rick's jeans, breath catching at the sight of Rick's erection pressing against his briefs, and the small damp patch that made Daryl's mouth water.

Taking another glance back up at Rick to ensure the other man's continued consent, he saw the nearly imperceptible nod. He couldn't help himself; he leaned in and pressed his lips against Rick's stomach, just below his bellybutton, the trail of hair tickling Daryl's chin.

Rick groaned in anticipation, and his hands found purchase in Daryl's hair, brushing through the dark strands carefully, and for the first time ever, Daryl was so fucking pleased he'd washed it for once.

Gaining confidence in Rick's motion, Daryl kissed his way down the other's stomach, across to the side to pay some attention to those glorious hips, kissing the hollow and even nibbling a little. Rick moaned and trembled slightly under Daryl's touch, and Daryl cupped the bulge as he made his way back to the middle of Rick's stomach, kissing all the way, exploring with his mouth.

He had never much been one for kissing, really, but there was something about Rick that made him want to brush his lips over every inch of the man's body, exploring and kissing and making the man tremble like he was now. Hell, if he didn't mess this up, maybe they could do something again some time.

But Daryl thought he'd better not get ahead of himself, in case of the worst result. He was scared enough that what he was doing might ruin their friendship, their close bond that was like one of brothers, but had suddenly changed to something more intimate. He couldn't be happier than right at that moment, and pushed away the thoughts of what might happen in the morning.

Making his way back, Daryl brushed his lips over the fabric of Rick's briefs, and his mouth found the head of Rick's dick, hard and straining against its covering. He closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of Rick's hands in his hair, stroking against his scalp, as he wrapped his lips around the head through the cotton.

Rick moaned in earnest, legs trembling and bumping a knee against Daryl's, and then Daryl couldn't wait any longer.

He ran his hands over Rick's stomach as he pulled his mouth back, and was pleased to see Rick's hips roll forward, following the movement. Chancing another glance back up to the man's face, Daryl wore a smirk, lower lip once more pulled between his teeth and finding Rick's gaze burning into him.

Looking back down, he ran his fingertips under the band of the briefs, teasing slightly as one of Rick's hands found its way to cup Daryl's face, thumb running over thin lips, and Daryl opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the thumb, sucking it into his mouth in an obscene gesture.

Rick's loud moan was music to his ears, until it was somewhat stifled by the hand that the other man bit down on. But the thumb was not removed from his mouth and so he sucked on it a little more as he finally pulled Rick's briefs down, freeing the man's long, circumcised, and very hard cock.

Biting down gently on Rick's thumb, he wrapped his hand around the other's shaft, rubbing carefully up to the head. Pre cum beaded on the tip, and he spread it down with his thumb, using it to lube up his motions as he stroked back down, the blade of his hand brushing against Rick's balls.

Another moan issued from Rick, barely quieted by the fist in his mouth, and he finally removed his thumb from Daryl's mouth, fingers finding purchase once again in the archer's hair. Daryl used his freedom to move forward, Rick's grasp following him and tightening a little as he ducked his head and licked a long line up the shaft, swirling his tongue around the tip before enveloping the head entirely.

Rick's hips bucked forward with another half stifled moan, grip tightening in Daryl's hair. Daryl dove down, taking as much of Rick's impressive length into his mouth as he could, feeling the head press against the back of his throat.

He could taste the salty flavour of Rick's cock and pre cum on his tongue as he deep throated the man, hands now grasping tightly around the other's hips, pulling him in and then away in a steady rhythm.

Daryl's cock was throbbing with his arousal, and as Rick's grip in his hair tightened more roughly, he moaned around the man's cock and that elicited a moan from the other man as his hips bucked again, pushing deeper into his throat and that made Daryl moan even more.

Before he knew it, Rick was fucking his mouth in a rough, possessive display, no longer needing his hands pulling hips back and forth, and Daryl thought he'd never been so turned on in his life as he released Rick's hip with one hand and slid it underneath and he cupped Rick's balls, fondling as he sucked.

Apparently that was also too hot for Rick, because after not long the fist in his hair tightened even more if that was possible, and Rick was stuttering “D-Daryl.. I-I'm.. I'm—“ But Daryl didn't need any warning, because he could feel the cock in his mouth swelling so much it nearly choked him, and he pulled it deeper into his throat and apparently Rick got the message because then he was fucking Daryl's mouth again, hips thrusting against him with fervour with moans no longer smothered by a hand because it was joining the other in his hair and holding his head in place.

Rick's hips jerked and bucked and he held Daryl tight and Daryl heard it and felt it when he came, heard the unbidden moans of the man and felt the hot, sticky release slipping down his throat and he moaned right along with Rick and that caused another jerk of hips due to the vibrations running along a now very sensitive penis still gushing into his mouth.

Rick stilled, and Daryl glanced up still with the cock in his mouth to see the man had clenched his eyes shut tight and Daryl feared for a moment that the other was imagining someone else's lips wrapped around his cock until those blue eyes opened again and zeroed in on him, and Rick's mouth dropped open as he panted heavily.

Then Rick's grip on Daryl's hair finally loosened and he could move his head again, so he pulled back, lips closed loosely around the length of Rick's cock and sucking on the head once more for good measure. He reached back up and grasped Rick's erection, gaze now following his hand, squeezing along the shaft from base to head, enticing a small trickle of cum which Daryl licked off in another obscene gesture, tongue diving into the slit.

A massive shudder afflicted Rick's entire body and he gasped sharply as he pulled back because he was too sensitive for that. Daryl looked up again as he licked his lips to collect the drop or two of cum that had escaped his tongue before and Rick was just staring at him with the most baffled, bemused and _devouring_ expression he'd ever witnessed in his life, especially aimed at him.

Rick's mouth moved like he was speaking but no words came out, no speech despite what looked like a great effort trying to make it, and Daryl moved forward to press an extremely gentle kiss to the tip of Rick's cock before carefully tucking him back away into his briefs, then zipping, buttoning and buckling him back up.

“I've wanted to suck you off fer a fuckin' age,” Daryl blurted out, just hoping he wouldn't scare Rick away. “You don't even know how many times I've jerked myself off in this stupid fuckin' prison bed, hoping you'd come in and catch me..”

Despite his outward confidence, Daryl blushed furiously, and ducked his head as his resolve wavered. He waited for Rick to leave, waited to see the boots between his bare feet back off and turn away, walking away from him.

What he did not expect however, was for Rick to crouch down in front of him, cupping his face and forcing him to meet gaze. Rick's steel blue eyes burned into him again, smoldering with intent and lust and then Rick closed the distance and kissed him – fucking kissed him – and he met the kiss with vigour, moaning when he felt Rick's tongue dive into his mouth, stubble bristly against his chin and face and his hands found their way into Rick's hair, carding through damp curls and curling his fingers around the nape of the man's neck, pulling him closer.

The fact that he could still taste Rick's cum in his mouth meant that Rick could taste it too, and his cock jerked between his legs because that was possibly the most beautiful and fucking sexy thing he thought he could ever imagine in his wildest dreams.

Then Rick's other hand was sliding up his leg, fingertips trailing on the inside of his thigh up to his crotch where his cock sat, hard and leaking and forgotten, until Rick's hand curled around him and he moaned into the kiss unabashedly.

Rick's lack of experience in jerking another man off was obvious in his motions, slightly unsure despite the obvious determination.

Daryl reluctantly pulled back, unable to resist catching Rick's lower lip between his teeth for a small tug, wrapping his fingers around the other's arm to still the motions on his cock. Rick looked slightly hurt, and very unsure, worry creasing beside those beautiful blue eyes.

“Ya don' have to..” Daryl mumbled, words not his friend in that moment. “Jus' 'cause I did..”

Rick's eyes widened in surprise, and Daryl released his arm and waited for the hand to pull back, leaving his cock to himself. But then the other's eyes narrowed, pupils dilating in lust.

“But I _want_ to..” Rick growled back, his grip tightening briefly around Daryl's shaft and eliciting a sharp moan from the redneck.

“Ya.. wait, really..?” Daryl asked, sure he'd heard wrong, because of course he'd heard wrong; there was no possibility in hell that the object of his affections and lust could want him back. He waited again for Rick to recover from the shock of the impromptu blowjob and pull back, rushing out of the cell.

“ _Of course._ ” Rick breathed, and he resumed his ministrations on Daryl's cock with his hand.

Daryl groaned deeply, his eyelids fluttering shut as he fell back slightly, nearly hitting his head against the stone wall next to his cell, catching himself on his elbows just in time. He snapped his eyes open again at the next stroke, because god did he not want to miss a minute of this.

It was like his every sexual fantasy had come to life, Rick crouched before him and hand wrapped around his cock, jerking him as he thrust into the man's hand. Pulling his lower lip between his teeth again to somewhat stifle his moaning, he kept his gaze locked on Rick between his legs, watching as the man carefully watched his own actions.

As Daryl watched, Rick seemed to try to lean forward, then paused, seeming unsure of the motion and looking nervous as hell. Then Rick looked up and caught Daryl's gaze, a furious blush on his cheeks.

“Can you.. did you want to lay down..?” Rick muttered quietly in his apparent embarrassment.

Daryl just grunted; he didn't trust his voice box and his brain combined to make a coherent sentence. As it was, his thoughts were mush so much that he thought he could almost feel them leaking out his ears.

But he acquiesced when Rick released his cock, rolling back and twisting around so he was laying on his tiny cot, wondering what Rick was wanting to do.

His jaw dropped as the man crawled onto the cot on top of him, on all fours and face level with his and then the soft kiss to the corner of his mouth and he reached up to curl his fingers around the nape of Rick's neck, still damp from the shower, to pull him closer to deepen the kiss.

The taste of Rick's cum in his mouth was now faint, only a lingering flavour in his mouth and on his tongue as it rolled with Rick's because holy shit Rick's tongue was in his mouth again and Rick's body was pressing down on him and Rick's crotch was brushing against his bare cock and he groaned at the friction and thought fuck he wasn't going to last too much longer with this rutting and his earlier edging and then Rick's hand was sliding down his shirt as the man leaned to the side, holding himself up on his elbow.

Then Rick's mouth disappeared from Daryl's and trailed down his jaw, kissing and nibbling until it found Daryl's neck and then he bit down, eliciting a loud gasp from the redneck writhing underneath him. And then Rick's fingers curled around his cock again, if a bit awkwardly from the position but then Rick's mouth disappeared from his neck and pressed soft kisses down his chest, even pausing to nibble through fabric on his nipple and Daryl bucked up into the hand at that.

A small, slightly sadistic chuckle issued from Rick as he trailed his mouth down to where Daryl's shirt had ridden up over his belly from the grinding of their bodies together. Rick shimmied down the cot, boots hanging over the edge until Daryl heard them get kicked off and land on the floor with a loud clunk, and then Rick's lips were on his bare stomach and he groaned again and bucked into Rick's hand.

Another small chuckle reverberated over the trail of hair below Daryl's bellybutton because that's where Rick's mouth was and then lips ghosted down the trail before finally making contact with his cock, brushing over the head in a slow, possibly nervous motion.

Daryl cried out and grasped Rick's hair, fingers gripping Rick's curls but not tightly enough to prevent motion because then the man was moving down further, pulling Daryl's cock into his mouth with a deep suck and Daryl moaned again as he had to fight his eyelids trying to clench shut because the sight of Rick's head at his crotch was possibly the most beautiful sight that had ever graced his vision.

All he could feel was the tight, wet heat of Rick's mouth around his cock, until he could also feel Rick's fingers curling around his balls, fondling his like he had done to the other man.

“Fuck—“ Daryl growled as Rick's forefinger accidentally pressed against his hole, bucking up into that glorious mouth and earning a surprised and concerned glance from the man sucking on him.

“'S alrigh'.. 'S good..” Breathed Daryl, struggling to keep his eyes open when they still just wanted to shut tight to cut out everything but physical sensation, but he didn't want to miss a second of the sight of Rick sucking on his cock.

And Rick smiled, or rather grinned, with his eyes and as he continued sucking, he trailed his fingertip down to press against Daryl's hole again, but this time it was with obvious intent.

Daryl's breath caught in his throat and he bucked into Rick's hand again, and as his hips came back down Rick pushed his finger more roughly against Daryl's ass, nearly breaching the tight pucker with the fingertip.

“Oi, if yer gonna do that—” Daryl muttered, and Rick stopped his motions, pulling of Daryl's cock to watch what he was doing.

Wincing slightly at the slide of Rick's lips coming off his cock, Daryl reached down under his bunk, grabbing the little bottle of lube he'd stashed, hidden expertly from anyone but one who knew where it was. He held up the bottle for Rick to see, and then handed it over.

Rick inspected it, scrutinised it, and then his eyes widened and Daryl cussed internally, thinking he'd been too forward.

“If you don't wanna—“ He began, sheepishly, ducking his head to hide his eyes under his bangs, his cock throbbing and aching for more attention.

“No—“ Rick cut him off, and was pulling his jeans down farther, Daryl wriggling his hips a bit to assist. “I want to..” He breathed as he tentatively flicked open the cap, turning it to drizzle some of the lube onto his fingers.

Daryl whimpered at the sight, his ass clenching and unclenching in anticipation for Rick's fingers, and then Rick returned his hand to Daryl's cock, keeping the other, lubed up digits off to the side as he sucked Daryl into his mouth again.

Unable to keep his eyes off Rick's lubed up fingers as they moved closer to his crotch before disappearing from view, Daryl whined desperately, aching for the touch, and Rick chuckled softly around his cock.

And then finally _finally_ a lubricated finger pressed experimentally against his ass and he gasped as the digit rubbed around the rim before sliding in slowly, carefully, and he stretched around the finger as it curled within him, only up to the first knuckle.

Rick's mouth was still hot and wet around him, and with the added sensation from the finger penetrating him, he reached out to run his fingers through Rick's curls once more, grasping gently until Rick moaned so he gripped more tightly and then the finger in his ass slid the whole way in and curled in what he would have thought was expert motion if his mind wasn't so fuzzy with his arousal and violently impending orgasm.

“Rick—!” Daryl cried out, fingers digging roughly against Rick's scalp as the finger in his ass pressed against that bundle of nerves and if Rick heard the warning, he wasn't acknowledging it because he wasn't moving his head and before Daryl could process the sexiness of that gesture he was fucking up into Rick's mouth and squirting his cum down Rick's throat.

Rick gagged a bit and Daryl immediately loosened his grasp in Rick's hair, still clutching the curls but more softly, tenderly, as the finger withdrew from his ass and he couldn't help but clench around it a little as it went.

And then Rick's mouth eased off his cock, slowly and carefully yet still allowing a dribble of his cum to trickle down dick and mouth alike, and Rick blushed furiously, hunched over Daryl's crotch as he wiped at his mouth.

But Daryl wasn't having any of that, and he reached forward and grabbed the collar of Rick's shirt roughly – perhaps a little too roughly but how was he to be blamed for his actions right now really – and pulled Rick up toward him, licking a line over the man's chin and through his beard, collecting the drops of his cum with his tongue before crushing his lips to Rick's in a passionate and nearly violent kiss.

Rick seemed stunned for a second, before returning the kiss, taking his hand off Daryl's cock and cupping his jaw as their tongues joined, swirling together and sharing the taste of Daryl's cum and the very faint flavour of Rick's still there and Daryl thought he could probably be attacked by walkers and torn apart at that very moment and he wouldn't care, because as far as he was concerned he had already died and gone to heaven.

 

* * *

 

Some time later, Daryl woke, momentarily stunned as he blinked blearily around his cell, trying to regain his bearings. He was on his own cot, that much he could tell instantly. What he couldn't understand was what was weighing him down, preventing him from sitting up.

He glanced down at his middle, sure he would see the rotted fingers of a walker that had got in in the middle of his nap, and—

He immediately recognised the watch around the wrist of the arm that most definitely didn't belong to a walker. Heart thumping in his chest, he tentatively reached down and covered the hand on his stomach, and was incredibly pleased that Rick's fingers weaved together with his.

“Hey..” Rick's sleepy, muffled voice came from behind him, and lips surrounded by scratchy stubble pressed against the nape of his neck and he just about moaned in pleasure, certainly not for the first time that evening.

Daryl twisted around on the narrow cot, holding Rick's arm against his side, until he was finally facing his bedmate. Biting down gently on his lower lip, he reached up and cupped Rick's face, rubbing his thumb gently over the other's cheek. There was just enough light left in the sunset streaming in through the window to see, and that orange glow bathed Rick in the most beautiful contrast of colour.

“Hey..” He echoed, lost in Rick's eyes and the fact that Rick's eyes seemed to light up when looking at him directly. Suddenly feeling bashful again, he ducked his head into the pillow.

“Naw, come on..” Rick cooed, leaning over him, and he felt the slightly prickly scratch of Rick's facial hair against his cheek as the man kissed him softly.

“What?” He grunted, burying his head deeper into the pillow.

“Wanna kiss that filthy mouth of yours again..” Rick chuckled, and Daryl blushed, still hidden by the pillow.

Daryl wondered momentarily why his mouth was apparently 'filthy' until he remembered in stark detail everything that had occurred before they fell asleep wrapped together. He'd growled his lewd confession to Rick before sucking him off, oh and he'd licked his own cum off Rick's chin.. Maybe that was it..

“Fine!” Daryl pouted, and turned his head, still resting on the pillow he was sharing with Rick. He blinked his narrow eyes, squinted at the other man who chuckled and brushed the hair off of his face in a gesture so sweet Daryl could swear he was developing a cavity in real time.

Then Rick leaned in closer and pressed a sweet, chaste kiss to Daryl's lips that remained sweet and chaste for about a second before it became needy and desperate. A timeless moment of lips mashing and tongues swirling and they broke apart breathless and lips swollen, hips rocking against each other in tired motions.

“That's enough o' that!” Daryl scolded Rick, and he looked shocked until Daryl smirked and he swooped in to kiss Daryl again after a deep scoff and a shake of his head.

“Fuck you.” Rick growled playfully, rubbing his toes over the top of Daryl's foot.

“Next time, fuck yeah.” Daryl purred, and nuzzled into Rick's neck so quickly he almost missed the quirked eyebrow that Rick gave him.

“Yeah, next time..” Rick mused, twisting his head a bit awkwardly to kiss the top of Daryl's head and Daryl blushed but Rick couldn't see it.

The playful banter came to a halt when Daryl started sucking on Rick's neck, but they were both still fairly spent and worn out from a day of surviving the damn zombie apocalypse in an abandoned prison.

Daryl kissed Rick again because how could he not? And they cuddled close, clutching at each other tight until they drifted back off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms, silently agreeing to process through what they had become much later, and just enjoying the closeness and intimacy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! All of my other Rickyls are a little away from the first/next smut, and the inspiration fic gave me such strong muse I had to do the thing!
> 
> Comments give me life and make me feel like a good writer to have inspired someone enough to leave a note, so thanks in advance to anyone who comments, or even just leaves a kudos!


End file.
